graardorfandomcom-20200216-history
Money Making/SS2
Introduction. Table of Content. 1. Some varieties of every matter of money making guide, concerning the high difficulty money making methods and the low difficulty money making methods. *Staking02:26, December 27, 2013 (UTC)Islapyobuns (talk) *Merching *PVM *Dicing *Frost bones *Slayer *Jobs and favours *Green dragons *Thieving *Making amulets of Glory *Selling services Pking-SUPER HAARD Note: At times. '' '' Pking takes skill and alot of Patience. You must be able to fight the `` Safers`` you must learn to respect the Newbs also, Pking is the hardest but one of the most Fastest most best way to make money because of its rewards, to achieve those rewards you must go deep inside the soulsplit infested wilderness and fight the fight that best suit your style of pking, these are they styles. High risk pking is one of the most used method to make money, because the loot from the fight is most likley gonna depend on how much you risk, at times the loots can go between the price range of `` 500m-900m`` Depending on the items that are risked. *Hybridding- Max 126, Pure 90+ cmb *Dharok pking *Rune pking *High risk pking #2nd Staking!-HAARD! Staking i probbly the most Hardest money making method there is, Due to the Gambles while in the duel arena, When you Start a Stake duel, The only hope you got, is your fingers crossed praying for the hits. But staking fights can Be Very Rewarding `` Depending`` on the items that you are Staking. The key to Staking is never to go full out. By full out i mean Going all out with your bank. You start of with 35m and make your way up, Then you feel confidant enough to stake alot higher, now thats were bank is made, and lost, every player has there ups and downs. GL Warning!: Before you start a fight, besure to check the rules over twice, players could try to cheat you. Note: The more items that you risk that have value, you could win and recieve double the total cash made. 3# - Money making method Frost Dragon Bones Frost dragon is one of the most used method to make money, due to the value of the bones, they are in the price range between 1m-1.9m. items required to so. But the Usual risks are the clans and pkers. Forst dragons can be found at east wildy, level 21 wildy. Note: Frosts are weak to stab. The Frost Dragon are found at : EASTS *Pack yak for banking the bones after a kill *D spear to stun the PKERS *5 restores potion, in-case pkers are using `` smite or soulsplit`` *Whip/rapier/Dfs for weapons. *Attack/Strength/Sara/Restore potions for boost of stats *DDs for spec *Food *1 free inventory space 4# money making method! Pvming - Medium Skilled required! Pvming is a very well used matter to help get rich because of the possible wealthy drops. Note: Pvming is Favorite way of making bank among many, Bandos is one of the most commonly used boss because of the possible look of the `` Bandos Chestplate and Bandos Tasset`` I would recommend you to go boss at Armadyl due to the possible drop of a armadyl hit witch is used to make a `` Armadyl God Sword`` witch i worth quite some money. Items ans Stats required for this money making method Stats Armour *90 + attack Helmet-Torva,Helmet of neit,Stat helmet,Karil coif *90+ Strength Top -Trova-Bandos,Rune,Armadyl, karils top, *90+ Defence Bottom- Torva, bandos tasset, Karils bottom, Pernix Bottom,Armadyl bottom *90 + prayer Amulet-Fury, Amulet of Ranging, Amulet of Strength, Glory, *90 + consituation Gloves-barrows gloves *80+ range Ring- Seer`s, B ring, Archer`s ring, Dragon stone (i), Ring of wealth-(highly recommended), *70+ Mage Cape- Fire cape, Tohkaar-kal, Cape of legends, Skill cape, Ava`s Attractor Gl to you all in our Pvming. #5 Money making method Merching Merching Merching is Well common used money making method and you need a good plan to trick the player into Paying more, By Merching, players would get About 5% more of there bank value if they add 10m more then the Price value of the Current item. Where do i merch? The best places to merch would be At the Grand exange, due to thats where all the players are and thats where they would be buying and selling. Tips: Buying an item for a lower price, like if the item were to be selling for 100m you would then try to Make a deal with the player buy taking off 5m so now it would be a total of 95m and hopefully he would accept the offer, then you would sell the item for a 7-10m more, and you just made 15m Profit. Bank is made from this method. Requirements for a successful merch. *Dressing up in Stupid gear, Stupid enough that you would look poor, not to poor but poor, *A Item that you want to merch, and pick a price range *Find a good way to Talk the player into Doing so. Note: Do Not Spam in-game `` buying (__) item`` `` Selling this (__) item``= Not cool GL With merching! #6 Money making method SLAYER Slayer- Easy Slayer is Favorite amoung many soulsplit members, Reason this is that you not only receive good items, you level your stats. to Start slayer, you will then need to teleport to lumbridge and walk near the Dung master and thats where you will vanaka. Vanaka- Vanaka is the slayer master that assigns you pvm tasks to gain SLAYER xp, after every task is done, you will then be reward a certain amount of slayer points that will then in the future will help you out with money. Slayer CC- Making a slayer CC will give Unlimited amount xp and slayer points and its a good way to make more friends also. Requirements to do slayer, - Max guide * 90+ Attack - Pack Yak for food, Depending on the task * 90+ Strength - Rapier recommended, * 90+ Defense - Slayer helmet * 95+ prayer - Ring of wealth * 80+ range - bandos * x2 Overload - Steads * x4 - Extreme potions 1 of each - Barrows gloves * x6 Prayer pots - D Defender #7 money making method Jobs/Favors Jobs and favors are not commonly used for money making, but could make some good money. You can ask around, ask players if they need something..and if they do, ask them this `` Hey, ill go get it for you, but ill charge you a fee of (____) amount`` and he will say yes, and you do some merching in this also. Note: Do favors within your skill levels. Tip: Merch the items that you are collecting for the player or charge him for every 20 minutes done. But the reason why tips and Favors are under the medium Colum is because players could say no, or think that its a scam for some odd reason. Could start your own clan and make some mills, even bills if your trust build up. Money making method #8 Dicing~HAARD! Dicing is the most Choice chosed to make money, but ofc, only for the wealthy ones who dont care about there bank. Dicing is the same thing as Staking `` Your Gambling your luck`` Gambling is a very hard thing to get over once you lost the item(s) that you have loved most, ``But`` Rewards are given to those who get lucky, When you are feeling the vibe to dice, look for the dicers that say ``x2`` and ``x3`` the x2= They will double the amount won x3= They will triple the amount won Dicing also has its lucky momments. But you would be a Very lucky person to get be rewarded more then 4b Note: Dicing takes place at duel arena. Warning!: Dicers can Be `` Fake, `` They can have a buddy spamming the ``Fake Dicers name`` and Can Result in `` SCAM`` And make sure that the user has a forums user bar saying that he is a dicer hoster. GL With dicing. #9 Money making method Green Dragons Dragon bones are one of the most Used Money method used by all sorts of level, the reason to that is they have a very low health witch gives the lower level players to kill them faster witch means faster the money made. The bones sell for 400k and will be bought fast. Players will usually buy the bones because of its cheap Worthy and good prayer xp, Tip: This is would be a good time to start thinking of Merching Where do i sell this item? Grand-Exange The requirments for this money making method are *60+ Attack Weapon-Whip/D scim/ Rune c`bow *60+ Strength helmet- Helmet of neit, Rune full *60+ Defence Cape- Tohkaar kal, firecape, cape of legends, skill cape, Avas Attractor *60+ Mage Ring- Wealth possible loots-Dfs *60+ Range shield- DFs, Anti-dragon. *60+ Constitution Praper- Mage and Melee *70+ prayer Located- Lunars island, West Wildy, East wildy Money making method # 10 Thieving Thieving is a very good way to make Money, and as a matter in-fact, if you would thiev for 1 our straight you would make up to 86m an hour, but Requires 85 Thieving to steal for the Gem Stall Located Ardy And could come into go use if you are really low on money, and requires some fletching level 70+ to be sure Money making method #11 Making Amulet of Glory`s Making Amulet of Glory`s is not the very well used guide to make money..but you can make a killin on it. Where do i get the supplies? Bob is located at the followings- *Catherby *South of Neizy you will then buy Uncut Dragonstone, and Gold bar and a chisel to cut the uncut in to dragonstone then you will use the Gold bar on the Dragon stone and make A Amulet o Money making method #12 Selling services Selling your own services would make you alof of money, due to the fact that you pretty much pick your own prices. And Hours! and how much you Charge ever ```....`` Hour..Half our...minute..ect, Requirment to this. *Forums account, to post that you are selling Services *Admin or a mod has to approve of this. *and a buyer, and the right skills that best suites the services *Recommend 99 in all skills. to learn your knowledge Good luck you are on your wayy to a Billionaire! Islapyobuns (talk) 02:26, December 27, 2013 (UTC)ISLAPYOBUNS